Loves spell
by SEAyala
Summary: it's Yuki's 16th birthday and Kaname is planing something. Kaname x Yuki ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It was Yuki's 16th birthday and Kaname was preparing for her transformation. He was going to make Yuki his forever. She was a suppressed pure blood and her time had come to awaken. Kaname had spent the last few nights in his room preparing the ritual and now it was time.

He had Aido retrieve her under the assumption that he had a birthday present. His real plan was to cast the spell before she entered his room and activate it when she entered. She would be his before the night was over. Never again would he let Zero touch her. She would have her vampire abilities again and he would tie her to him with a blood trade.

Unaware of the actions taking place Yuki was excited by the request to see her from Kaname. Aido led her across the campus to the Moon Dorm. He walked her up the stairs and led her to Kaname's room. He knocked to introduce her. Kaname called for Yuki to ender.

As Yuki entered she was blinded be a bright light and a thick white smoke. She fell to her knees and felt a great hunger over take her. Then slowly her body began to burn from the inside out. She heard loud sirens in her head and put her hands over her ears, only to lock the sound in. She felt excruciating pain in her stomach and let out a high pitch scream.

Kaname watched at her and wishing he could help her, but knowing he couldn't, stood there and waited for the spell to finish and for the transformation to be complete. As the rest of the smoke faded away he could see her pain and her change. Her hair was longer, to her knees, and almost black, her eyes had a red blood lust in them, her chest was larger, from an A to a large C, and she also had fangs protruding from her mouth. As the smoke fade away so did most of the pain.

When she could final move her body Yuki looked up a Kaname with hurt and fearful eyes. She couldn't understand what her beloved Kaname had done to her. She was in pain and shock. When she final calmed down many minutes later Kaname told her she was no longer human and never was. He pulled her off the floor and placed her in front of a large mirror so she could see her new and true form. She was confused and couldn't say anything.

Then it came again, the wave of great hunger. As if reading her mind Kaname slit his wrist and put it to her lips and told her to drink. She tried to refuse but caved in to the lust. With her new vampire teeth she pierced his skin even deeper and drank viscously. Kaname gave her as much blood as he could before telling her enough. After she stopped she looked at him she fainted in to his arms.

He picks her up bridle style and places her on his bed. He went to his closet to get her one of his shirts to sleep in. As he return from the large walk in closet he heard a knock on the door. It was the knight class, they had heard the scream and sensed the awakening of a new pure blood and wanted to know who the new presence in the dorm was. He said it was his new queen and closed the door in their faces.

He walked over to his unconscious love and slowly began to unbutton her blouse. Because of her transformation her shirt was tight on her and her bra was no were near big enough. He removed her blouse gently then unhinged her bra. He studies her curved body then lays his beautiful topless girl on the bed and unzips her shirt and pulls off. He gently pulled his shirt over her head and arms and pulled it down. He locked his door and windows to stop any uninvited guests, Zero, from entering the room while Yuki slept. She was even more beautiful after her transformation.


	2. Chapter 2

She slept soundly until the next morning when she awoke from hunger after not eating for over a day. She shot up and looked around and noticed she was in Kaname's room and in his shirt. She got up and walked over to the bedroom door.

As she reached for the knob it turned and opened reveling Aido at the door with a glass of dark red liquid. He looked her up and down and marveled at her new found beauty and her lack of clothing. He handed her the glass and told her she was not to leave the room until Kaname returned from the headmaster's office then he turned to walk away.

"Aido, wait" she shouted as he walked away.

"Yes Yuki?" he asked.

"u… um…"

He turned and walked back toured her and in a slightly lustful voice says, "yes Yuki, what do you require?"

"Um, Kaname what did he do to me?"

"Nothing bad, he just awakened your true self."

"Wh..what does that mean? Was… was I always a vampire?"

"I think you should ask Kaname that. I don't know all the details, I was just told to bring the blood tablets and water to you when you woke up."

"O… ok"

"Don't worry he'll be back soon"

"Yes"

"And don't leave the room"

"Ok"

Yuki turned and closed the door with the glass in hand. She put the glass on Kaname's desk despite her hunger and laid back in the bed to waited for him to return, slowly falling back to sleep, disputed her hunger.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office Kaname tried to explain to the dramatically upset headmaster that Yuki would have to be transferred to the night class due to her power awakening. He told him that Yuki was safe in his room and that was why she was missing. The headmaster eventually got serious and asked if she was handling it well. Kaname said it has yet to be seen since she was unconscious and had yet to wake to have to deal with it. He then left the office after ordering Yuki's new school uniform.

On his way back from the headmaster's office Kaname ran into Zero leaning against a large tree with accusing eyes. He was still in his school uniform and had the bloody rose gun in his right hand.

"She's safe. You don't have to worry about her." Kaname said as if reading his mind.

"If she's with you I do have to worry, Kaname. Why wasn't she in class yesterday and why were you at the headmasters?" Zero asked.

"Yuki was not in class because see can no longer be with humans. I went to inform the head master of her change to the night class."

"What happen did you bite her?" Zero slowly rose the gun up as he waited for an answer.

"Unlike you I would never feed off the one I love. She was never human but a pure blood suppressed. Last night was her night of awakening. She is now where she belongs with her people... vampires and with me."

"You lie, she isn't a vampire. What have you done to her? Tell me now!" Zero now had the gun pointed at Kaname's head in a shaking hand.

"If you do not believe me come to the moon dorm at sunrise tomorrow. I will allow you to see her."

Kaname walked the rest of the way to the dorm without looking back. It was early morning and he needed to get back to great Yuki as she awoke and to explain thing to her. After he entered the moon dorm he walked strait to his room ignoring all the questions from the other vampires. He only stopped at his door when Aido questioned him about Yuki and her appearance. He replied with "everyone will know soon enough" then entered his room to the sleeping Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight

**Chapter 3**

She was lying on top of the covers in a half ball. The shirt he had put her in was pulled up revealing everything below her bust line. Her glass of blood tablets sat on his desk untouched. He drank it himself then lay next to her wrapping his arms around her possessively. She stirred for a second then slept on peacefully.

Kaname woke before sunset and laid there still with his arms around her till she woke a few minutes later. She tied to sit up but was held by him. She looked at him with flecks of blood lust in her eyes, she was hungry and he knew it.

"If you're hungry you should have drank the meal Aido brought you." Kaname said looking deep into her eyes.

"I don't need blood tablets" the said in a shaky voice.

"Would you rather have my blood?"

"I don't need blood."

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes."

She looks away from him and tried to standing again, but Kaname quickly sat up and grabbed her and pulled her to his neck. "Drink" He tells her pulling her tighter to his body. She hesitates for a moment then slowly bites into his sweet smelling neck drinking slowly at first then faster with more vigor.

Down stair the night class is gathered and confused. Kaname wouldn't tell them who is in his room and now they can smell his blood for the second time. They asked Aido who they knew made a delivery to the room but he refused to talk just saying 'wait for Kaname' then he went back to his room. There were no classes that day or night because of a student holiday so all they could do was wait around for Kaname and no one knew how long that would take.

Meanwhile in Kaname's room Yuki was eating to her heart desire, till Kaname could give her no more and stopped her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and began to cry. She was confused and scared.

"What's happening to me?" she asked.

"You have awakened to you true power. You are a vampire, a pure blood, and you have been restored to power."

"How?"

"It was a spell I cast to unbind your vampire instincts"

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious my precious girl? I love you."

She fell into his arms and wrapped her arms around is body. She was confused still and had a lot of questions but she too loved him and wanted to be with him. She fell asleep and he took the opportunity to go and get her new uniform. The head master had many uniforms for the night class in all different sizes it was just a matter of finding the right size in his mess of a storage closet.

When he returned it was a few hours before sunrise and went straight upstairs to his room again ignoring every one.

When he entered he found a very unwelcome Kain standing over his most beloved Yuki, and in a storm of pure rage he grabbed Kain by the throat and slammed him into the wall next to the bed causing Yuki to stir momentarily in her sleep. His eyes were red with anger as he looked at his love then the intruder.

If you like please review.

All suggestions and comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"How dare you enter my room? What were you doing here, what were you doing to her?" asked Kaname trying not to let his voice rise as to not wake the sleeping girl.

"I didn't do anything to her. I was just curious. I wanted to know who the source of the strong new power was. I never thought it would have been Yuki. What did you do to her?" asked Kain in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"I did nothing to her, only awakened her. She has always had this power. Now leave before I change my mind and kill you. And don't breathe a word of this. I will be down soon to explain."

"Yes Kaname. I'm sorry for intruding."

After Kain left the room Kaname checked Yuki to make sure she really was ok. He let her sleep for another hour before waking her up. After she was awake Kaname gave the new uniform and told her to go to his bathroom and to shower and to get dressed. She happily took the uniform and walk to the bathroom.

As she removed the shirt she was wearing Kaname walked in, she quickly covered herself with the shirt and blushed a bright red and looked away from him. In a moment of lust he grabbed her causing her to drop the shirt and turn a deeper red. "Why do you hide your body from me? I've already seen it all." he quickly put one arm round her back and with the other ran his hand up her thigh to her tight stomach and up over her breast stopping on her neck. Her hands were gripping his black unbuttoned shirt tightly. He moved his hand from her neck down her arm and grabs one of her hands from his shirt. Then he slowly made a trial of kisses from her breast to her neck, lingering at her neck inhaling her delicious sent. He had lusted for her for years and now he finally had her. He slowly pushed her against a wall and licks her neck she let out a small lust full cry and he smiled. Removing his hand from her back he grabs her inner thigh and lifts her on to him still licking and kissing her chest and neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gives herself to him completely, she wants him and he wants her. Some were in the process, of kisses and the removal of his clothes, they make it to the bed here he lays her down under him. Slowly he slides in to her as she lets out a loud cry and the scent of virgin blood fills the air. He slowly moves up and down in her pushing in to her body deeper and harder with each push, she let out an occasional cry of pin and pleasure. Tears fill her eyes as he moves faster and harder in to her, their love over flowing with the lust, they continued like this for a while when they final pulls out of her they are sweet cover, drained , and masked by the scent of sex. He wipes the tears from her and holds her close. In a moment of lust and love her virginity was lost and their relationship deepened. A few minutes he pulled her out of bed and into the shower where he once again under the rush of the water lifted her up on entered her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck moving up and down harder and faster. When they finished this time they got dressed and he leads her out of the room hand in hand to the group of vampires how spent hours waiting for an explanation.

When they walk down the stair, not seeing her face, they asked who the new pure blood was. When he stepped aside so they could see her they all gasped with shock. They had never expected it to be Yuki. With the gasps from to group Yuki retreated behind Kaname squeezing his arm tightly. He glared at the group who were murmuring their surprise and disbelief. They quickly quieted and respectfully bowed to Yuki. Aido was the first to speak and it was to compliment her on her new beauty. She blushed slightly and thanked him still holding Kaname.

They walked the rest of the way down the stairs and he led her to a couch. They sat there as they waited for it to quiet down again. As he surveyed the room to see if everyone was present he saw Zero in a corner transfixed by Yuki. He glared at him then looked at the rest of the group. He told the story of Yuki being a pure blood and how he unsealed her power once again returning her to the world of the night.

They could smell the difference in her blood and of course her obvious change. They saw no bite marks on her neck so they knew he hadn't bitten her to change her into a vampire, and the bite wouldn't cause the appearance change. They could smell Kaname's scent all over her and could see on him the remains of her bites to him. Ichijo reentered the room after a moment's absence and walked forward to Yuki knelled and offered her an elegant glass containing blood tablets and water.

She took the glass thanked him and stared at it. She was hungry but afraid to drink it. As a joke and to try to make her feel better Ichijo jokingly asked her if she would rather have his blood, but was quickly quieted by Kaname's glare. She looked up from the glass smiling at him and said she would rather risk the tablets and started laughing in which relived the tension she said thank you again and took a small sip from the glass.

Zero walked out from his corner and tried to approach her only to be stopped by Aido and Ichijo blocking his way. He resigned to not come closer and began to ask Kaname questioned about his motive in changing her. He did not answer him; he just put a possessive hand around her and pulled her closer to him.

She didn't resist when he pulled her closer like she would have before, and every one new why they could smell her virgin blood in the air and not to mention they could hear her screams from their rooms. She was his body, heart, and soul. She was masked in his scent. No one could place claim to her now and no one would dare try except for a fool, Zero.

In an instant Zero managed to barge threw the two bodyguards and grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled her away from Kaname. Kaname's eyes glowed with anger but he dare not attack while Zero had her, in fear that he might hurt her by accident, he backed his way to the door. 'This is too easy' he thought as he felt the door handle in hit his back. Kaname stood where he was as so did everyone else, following Kaname's lead, and Yuki put up no fight as she was pulled to the door.

If you like please review.

All suggestions are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight

**Chapter 5**

He didn't hold Yuki to tightly thinking she would still be weak from the transformation. That was his first mistake. As he reached with one hand to open the door he noticed Kaname smile and sit down. Loosening his grip on Yuki even more, mistake two, in his confusion over Kaname's actions in that instant Yuki grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm till he was kneeling in front of her. Her eye's shown with blood lust as she bent down and roughly pierced his neck drinking in his blood.

The rest of the room, except for Kaname, stared at her in astonishment and fear at her speed and strength, because they knew Zero was nowhere near weak. They had no idea she was this power full especially this soon after her transformation.

She drank long and deep only stopping when she hit the point of his life being threatened. She released him and he fell to the ground holding his neck panting. She looked up, her eyes still red still hungry, and walk back to Kaname, the other vampire quickly stepping out of her way making a path. She took her seat next to Kaname. The group bowed to her in acknowledgment to her power. Kaname once again wrapped his arm around her and order for someone to restrain Zero.

Kaname asked if anyone had any questions and when no one spoke he told them the meeting was over. He asked Yuki what she wanted to do. She asked if she could go for a walk. Kaname told her he had a lot of work he had to do, and when she looked sad, he asked Aido and Ichijo to take her. They were happy to go with her.

Kaname gave the two guys a stern look that said to protect her or else, then walked up stair to his room. The two guys looked at each other from what they saw her do to Zero they had no doubts that she couldn't protect herself. They willing went with her for the hope of get to ask her questions. As the left they dorm Yuki instantly took off across the yard to and threw the gate they had a hard time keeping her within sight, and then they lost sight of her all together when she kick up the speed. They followed her scent till they saw her again. She had stopped at the schools lake. She was sitting next to it looking down her long hair falling over her shoulders into the water.

She turned to look at them eyes slightly aglow and as she did their jaws dropped, in that instant sitting in the moonlight Yuki was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, as she stood up they prepare for another chase, but she just smiled and walked toured them, grabbed their hands and lead them to the lakes edge. She releases their hands and steps on to the lakes surface and walks across it. She stops in the middle, looks at them, her eye grew redder then she fell in, they wait a moment and when she doesn't surface they dived in after her. Aido get to her first and swims with her back to shore. She was unconscious but breathing so the headed back to the dorms.

She starts to stir as they were carrying her back to the moon dorm. She opens her eyes and lets out a high pitch scream and grabs her stomach.

Hearing her scream Kaname rushes out. He sees Ichijo charring her wet and struggling. "What happened?" Kaname demands.

"She was playing on the lake went she fainted and fell in. She just woke up. We don't know what's wrong with her" answered Aido.

"She was playing on the lake?" Kaname asks.

"Uh… yes, she was walking in the middle of the lake when she fainted" answers a confused Aido.

Yuki let out another scream of pain as Kaname grabbed her from the other vampire. He rushes her to his room and lays her down on the bed, as she screams with the pain. Zero unconscious and tied to a chair is awakened by her screams and is instantly worried as he sees Kaname trying to restrain Yuki as she lashed out from the pain with one hand and scratched at her stomach with the other hand. When she did say something it was to say that her body burned. He tried to sooth her till the pain finally resided. When she was finally in a somewhat peaceful sleep Zero asked what was wrong with her. Kaname just looked at him and said it was none of his concern. Angry Zero remained quiet as to not awaken the sleeping girl.

Down stairs everyone was is in a state of worry over Yuki's condition. No one knew what had happened to her or if she was going to be ok. And they knew that asking Kaname wouldn't get them any answers.

In Kaname's room the girl slept more peacefully. Kaname watched for any more signs of her discomfort. Once again Zero asked what was wrong with her.

"Nothing" was his reply.

"It didn't seem like nothing, she was in extreme pain."

"She's fine, there's nothing wrong with her."

"How can you say that? She was screaming from it." Zero yelled causing her to stir.

"Unless you want your throat crushed I suggest you keep your voice down."

Zero went quiet again not wanting to wake the sleeping girl.

When Yuki finally woke up it was the next night. She woke up with hunger in her eyes, the pain from the previous night forgotten. She looked at Kaname, who was sitting at his desk, and he pointed at Zero. She stood up and walked over to him. He stared at her questioningly. He was about to ask her how she felt but fell silent went she placed a hand on his neck and lowered herself and bit into him. She drank less this time only enough to keep the hunger at bay. When she finished Kaname called her over and she went to him expectantly. He pushed his chair out from the desk and grabbed her from behind wrapping his hands around her stomach possessively as he walk her in front of Zero who stair at him in hatred and jealousy.

Yuki remained silent not saying a word. Kaname then asked Zero if he still thought something was wrong with her. She stood there looking at Zero confused about what they were talking about.

"Her power is now fully awakened. Last night was merely the rest of her power coming to the surface."

Zero looked away from the couple. As Kaname released Yuki she began to undress from the uniform she had been in, Zero stared at her back threw her long hair as her top came off and fell to the floor followed by her skirt. Kaname quickly stepped behind her blocking Zeros view and slips a long midnight blue button up dress on her. She turns to Kaname so he can button up the front of her dress. When he finished he walked her to the door and he tells her not to leave the dorm unaccompanied. She agreed and walked down the hall.

After Yuki left the room Zero made the comment that she was as beautiful as she tasted. Kaname rushed across the room and grabbed him by the throat. "What's wrong Kaname haven't tasted her yet?" Kaname slammed him and the chair in to the wall. "She is mine. You will never touch her again. You are only here for her food, don't over step your boundaries." With that they were silent.

If you like please review.

All suggestions are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't hate Zero. I just like Kaname more. sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight

**Chapter 6**

Down stairs Yuki was met with greeting and concern. She told them she was fine and asked Aido and Ichijo if they would go for anther walk with her, they agreed and left. Once again as soon as she was out of the door she took off with incredible speed but this time they were ready for it and managed to keep up with her for the most part. Once again they went to the lake and as they stood on the edge she walked across the water. This time every thing was fine and they stayed there for hours. Around two, as Yuki still played on the surface of the water, they were met by Kaname who gave them permission to head back. When Yuki finally noticed Kaname an hour later she ran back to shore.

He grabbed her fast and hard knocking her off balance. He laid her on the soft grass and kissed her slowly moving his hand up her leg and up into her dress. When she let out a gasps he slowly began to unbutton her dress. When he finished he leaned over her and continued to kiss her as she unbuttoned his shirt and pants. He removed his clothes then hers and lead on top of her leaving a trial of kisses from her neck to her navel. He then grabbed her and rolled her on top of him as he invaded her body once again and she let out small cries. She moved up and down on top of him her nails digging into his shoulders. He rolled her back underneath him and entered her body faster and harder and deeper. Their hands inter twined as he pushed further into her body causing her to let out a loud scream. When he finally pulled out of her she was breathless. He embraced her and continuously ran his fingers threw her hair as she fell into a deep sleep.

When he was sure she was fully asleep he removed his arm from under her and got dressed. He covered her with her dress and let her sleep a while longer. When he finally awoke her it was almost sunrise and they needed to get back to the moon dorm. She woke up unwillingly long enough to get dressed. When he had finished buttoning her up he picked her up bridle style and carried her back to their dorm. They were greeted by the few students still up, who asked about the sleeping Yuki he carried. He assured them she was Ok just tired. "I bet she is" was Aido's only comment. Kaname carried her to his room and laid her down on the bed. She rolled over and moaned that it was too bright. He closed the curtains and undressed her to put her in a nigh gown and change into his own sleep wear. Zero was locked in a different room so they were once again alone.

He woke her up an hour before sunset so she could get ready for her first night in the night class. He got in the shower with her and after short round of sex washed her body, dried, and clothed her, they walked to the room Zero was in and he let her feed before untied him so he could do his job as a prefect. They gathered down stairs and walked to class. Yuki walked hand in hand with Kaname with Kain, Aido, and Ichijo as bodyguards.

She gained a lot of attention from the day class and especially the guys who had gathered as usual. Some reached out and tried to grab her but were stopped by either Zero or her other three guards. By time classes was over Yuki was bored and when the bell rang the only thing that kept her from running to the dorms or the lake was her lover's possessive grip on her waist.

When they did return to the dorm Kaname brought her to their room and undressed her and once again they copulated. Things carried on like this for months. His love for Yuki was deepened as each night pass. She was his and no one could take her from him, even a very persistent Zero.

If you like please review.

All suggestions are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

One afternoon Kaname as awoken when Yuki, still naked, ran into the bathroom, when he followed her she was puking into the toilet. He walked over to her and wrapped a robe around her and tied her hair back. When she was done she looked at him with tears in her eyes and fell against him. He cared the unconscious Yuki back to bed and placed a hand on her abdomen. The next evening with her still throwing up anything she ate he had the headmaster call a doctor who could help, of course Kaname had a pretty good idea what was happening to her.

When the doctor final arrived it was already sunrise and Yuki was asleep. He examined her as she slept. He told Kaname that he should wake her up to hear the news. He told the doctor to let her sleep, so he told Kaname that Yuki was in her first trimester of pregnancy already knowing this he thanked the doctor and walked him to the door. Before he walked away he told Kaname to make sure she got plenty of rest and to eat plenty even if she couldn't keep it down. When the doctor left the night class bombarded Kaname with questions of her health, his only answer was "_they_ are fine, she just needs rest." Then he walked back to his room ignoring the shocked and confused faces.

When he got back to his room Yuki was once again in the bath room throwing up. He walked in and held her hair back for her and waited for her to be done. When she was done he kissed her forehead and told her it would pass soon enough. He told her that the doctor had come and told her what he had said. She grabbed her stomach and in shock passes out, he carried her to the bed and laid her down, and he then went down stairs to get more blood tablets for her. He was met at the stairs by the student. They shouted out many questions like is she really? how far along is she? is she coming to class today? how is she doing? He answered all their questions and went to get the tablets. When he returned to his room Yuki was still sleeping and an unwanted Zero sat next to her on the bed.

"Step away from her now or I'll kill you" Kaname said through clenched teeth.

"If you were really going to kill me when I'm this close to her you already would have. You wouldn't in danger her like that." Zero replied while putting a hand on her stomach.

"Why have you come here?"

"I came to see if I it was true. I heard from the headmaster that she was pregnant; he was making such a big deal about it I just had to see. Was this your desire Kaname?"

"I have only one desire. I love her, now we will be together forever as a family."

Yuki starts to stir from her sleep, Zero got up and Kaname ran to her side rubbing her arms soothingly. "Leave now" Kaname ordered. Zero gave Yuki a longing look then jumped out the window and entered the bright morning light. Kaname closed the window and curtains then undressed and put his sleep wear on and slid in next to Yuki on the bed. He placed his arms around her gently and fell asleep only waking up when she ran to the bathroom.

When he woke up to get ready for school, Yuki was in the bathroom but this time in the shower. He got up undressed and joined her. He asked her how she was feeling as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. When she said she felt fine and he turned her around lifted her up and entered her body gently moving her up and down as she let out small screams of pleasure her nails gripping her shoulders. He pulled out of her many minutes later held and kissed her under the rushing water and gently rubbed her stomach.

When they finally arrived down stairs she was greeted by many shouts of congratulations. When they left for the classrooms the night class was bombarded by day class students due to the absence of the prefect, Zero. The night class instantly formed a blockade around Yuki to protect her from the bombardment of students. Kaname held his pregnant vampire closely as they made their way to class. When they finally got there Kaname was carrying Yuki. He put her down when they entered the building and every one asked her if she was alright and if she needed anything. She said she was fine so they headed to class.

When classes ended and they were back at the moon dorm Yuki sat down stairs on the couch with everyone as Kaname went to inform the head master of the night events. He told the headmaster he should recruit new prefects as to keep this from happening again. He agreed so Kaname returned to the moon dorm.

When Kaname returned he saw Aido carrying a sleeping Yuki up the stairs. Aido seeing him stops so Kaname can take her. He asks how she was, Aido says she was sick once and then fell asleep. He thanks them for looking after her and takes her to their room. He placed her on the bed the bed watched her for a minute before going to is desk to finish some paperwork before dawn.

As the sun began to raise Yuki rolled over and moaned from the light, Kaname got up and closed all the curtains. He looked at Yuki before returning to his work. Kaname wanted to get his work done before night so he could spend it with Yuki. When he did finish it was early afternoon, he changed into his sleep ware and climbs into bed next to Yuki and raps his arms around her. She roles over and snuggles into his chest.

Kaname woke her up an hour before class so she could get ready. After throwing up once and getting a shower she was ready and they headed down stairs. After everyone was gathered they left. This time they weren't bombarded by students, there were four prefects nervous holding the students back as the night class passed. The vampires entered class and talked while they waited for the teacher to arrive to start class. Most of them were crowded around Yuki and Kaname the girls asking her random questions about her baby like what she would name it and if she wanted a boy or girl. She gave them all warm smiles and answered all questions.

They only had to wait ten minutes for the teacher and for class to start, and after classes returned to the moon dorm were she and Kaname went straight to their room, things continued on like this for weeks.

it was a random idea hope you like it.

If you like please review.

All suggestions are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

One night Kaname woke her up before class, she got dressed and he gave her a glass of blood tablets, she sipped it and instantly ran to the bathroom. She threw it up, her pregnant body could no longer handle the tablets the needed real blood, vampire blood.

When she emerged from the bathroom she had tears in her eyes and was gripping her stomach, her eyes were red with hunger. Kaname walks up to her and gave her his wrist. She looked up at him as she held his wrist. "Don't worry me dear girl, your body just needs real blood. You can drink mine and keep it down, I promise." He smiled at her as she slowly bit into his wrist. The blood was warm and delouses and she drank long and deep. When he reach his limit he stopped her, she looked up at him still hungry. He gave her a loving look and promised her more later.

After every one was gathered down stair Kaname asked who would be willing to share their blood with Yuki. Of course every one raised their hands; they knew that after a certain point in a pure bloods pregnancy they required vampire blood to maintain themselves. Aido, Kain, and Ichijo stepped forward to offer themselves to her. Yuki looked at Kaname who gave her a nod to go ahead, gently grabbing Aido's out stretched hand she bit in and satisfied her hunger. When she was finished she licked his wrist clean and thanked him.

With their queen full and ready they walked to class. For Yuki classes were long and boring. After fifth period Yuki told Kaname she was tiered and wanted to go back. He had to stay in class so he asked Kain and Ichijo to take her back and tend to her needs. They agreed and left with her.

On their way back they ran into Zero, instantly the two guards took their positions. Zero looked at them and laughed, and walked up to them slowly. "Take another step and we will attack." Kain warned. Zero continued to walk forward so Kain lashed out causing him to stop in his tracks. "Do I not get to congratulate Yuki on her pregnancy?" Zero asked menacingly. Yuki gave him a warm smile and said hello. Kain took his place at her side and watched Zero closely. "It's wonderful to see Zero. It's been so long sense I lost saw you. I sorry to say that I cannot talk to you to night, I wish to go back to the dorms and rest, so will you please step aside and let us pass? And perhaps we can talk later?" Yuki asked him kindly with a smile. Zero looked at her for a long moment, he know Kaname would never let her talk to him he was to protective of her and hated Zero above any other, but finally with a sad smile at her he step aside.

As they walked passed him Kain and Ichijo watched him closely till they were a safe distance away. When they entered the dorm Yuki went over to the couch and laid down. The two men sat on chairs across from her. After they were sure she was asleep they covered her in a blanket and began to talk about what to do about Zero. He was a danger to Yuki and her baby and everyone knew it, they decided to drop the conversation till Kaname and the others returned from class and started to play a silent gave of chess.

When Yuki woke up there was about an hour till the night classes ended. When they noticed she was awoke they asked her if she felt better, she said yes. When they saw the hunger in her eyes Kain pulled his sleeve up to his elbow and gave her his wrist. She bit in with only a little hesitation and drank till he finally pulled away. Next Ichijo gave her his wrist and she ate away the rest of her hunger. When she was done she asked if they would take her for a walk around the garden. And so they went.

When the night class returned they saw Yuki leaning over the fountain with her hair over her shoulders, her eyes had a slight glow in them, and she was bathed in moon light. The students stopped in their tracks and gasped at her beauty. They had never seen her look so beautiful. She had her hand in the water making the water dance in small circles.

Kain and Ichijo walked over to Kaname when they saw him and the night class walking over to Yuki. They told him about Zero's appearance, they told him that Yuki had slept an eaten. When Yuki looked up she gave everyone a gentle smile and ran up to Kaname. Kaname gave her a gentle kiss and the rest of the night class asked how she felt. She told them she felt fine and asked them to play with her in the fountain.

The girls followed her to the fountain as the guys all sat together and watched as Yuki and the others played. They watch Yuki walk on the water as the others splashed each other giggling. The guys made small talk as they waited for Yuki to get tired of playing and turn in. Kaname asked about Zero's appearance and was relieved when hearing that Zero didn't try anything.

"She really does have a blood lust doesn't she?" Kain asked jokingly after a long pause pulling the sleeve over the deep bite mark up. "I practically had to pull her off" he said with a smile.

"She took a lot out of me too" Ichijo said while rubbing his wrist.

"Well she is eating for two" Kaname said with a hint of excitement.

"How long until she's due anyway?" Aido asked courteously.

"Since she can't use the blood tablets any more she has to be in the second trimester." Kain said knowledgably.

"Yes, she's in that the end of her fourth month." Kaname added.

"I guess Kaname isn't getting any action. Must be hard Kaname?" Aido asked jokingly.

"Why would you think that?" Kaname asked him sinisterly.

They all looked at him and smiled.

"No wonder she's always tired and hungry." Ichijo added with a smile.

They all became quiet as they saw Yuki fall into the water Kaname was about to run to her when he was stopped by the guys holding him back, "Let the girls take care of her. They hardly get to spent time with her as it is, sense you're always hiding her in your room." said Ichijo.

"Yes, beside she looks ok, she was just playing." adds Aido looking at the drenched Yuki as she once again stood on the water with all the girls around her continuing to splash.

"Very well" said Kaname sitting back down reluctantly staring at Yuki for any signs of her being hurt.

"If you smother her to much, Kaname, she won't grow." Kain warned with a smile.

They grew quiet as they realized Yuki was approaching them. She stopped in front of Kaname and told him to come join them in their games, and grabbed Kaname by the wrist and playfully tugged him. When he refused she asked Aido and Kain who willing let themselves be pulled away by her followed by a few of the other guys.

She dragged them to the fountain and with the helping hands of two girls climbed back into the fountain and on the water. Only Kaname and a few guys remained. "She still acts like a child although she is with child." states Ichijo.

"Yes, just like when I first found her." Kaname says with a small smile.

"They all love her." states Ichijo.

"Rightly so, she is a pure blood and their queen." answers Kaname.

"Even before that most of the night class liked her" Ichijo states.

"Because Kaname showed her his favor everyone else was kind to her." he adds.

"Is that so? Shall we join in her fun too, Ichijo?"

"That would be a site to see, Kaname playing in the water fountain."

Kaname walked over to the fountain and splashed Yuki, surprising her and causing her to fall into the water. Every one rushed to her side as she sits up out of the water with a little cough. She looked at Kaname with a smile and splashed him back. The other students held their breaths as they waited for his reaction. When he smiled and splashed and Aido, who was next to Yuki, everyone laughed and continues in Yuki's game.

When Yuki was finally done it was a couple hours and just about sunrise and she was soaked and shivering. He rapped his jacket around her and walked her to their room after saying good night to everyone and asking Aido and Ichijo to come to his room in an hour, they knew the reason and agreed. He walked Yuki to the room and into the bathroom.

He undressed himself and her and walks her into the warm water of the shower. After she was warmed by the water he pushes her against the wall and lifted her up and kissed her from her neck to her stomach. He licked and kissed her stomach for a couple of minutes then worked his way back up to her neck. Where he nips her gently enough to cause a drop of blood to form, he licks it then continued to kiss her before lifting her up higher and entering her body. She let out a small cry as she moved her arms from his shoulders to around his neck.

Her cries grew louder and more frequent as he lifter her up and down pumping into her harder and faster. She was out of breath in no time as he pulled out of her and continued to kiss her. When their hour was almost up he turned off the water and had her get dressed. She walked to the bed and sat down her eyes glowed with hunger. He brought her to his neck and let her feed. She took a little from him knowing her real meal would be there soon. When she released him he wiped his neck and continued to kiss her. He stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He gets up sits behind her and raps his arms around her flat stomach before telling them to enter.

If you like please review.

All suggestions are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight

**Chapter 9**

Aido and Ichijo enter the room and bow to them with a smile. They walk over to Yuki and on one knee kneel before extending out their wrists. She takes Ichijo's first and bites gently, she drinks until Kaname tells her to release, she reluctantly does and Ichijo falls to both knees from the amount of blood she took. Aido gives her his wrist and she continues to feed, she stops just before Kaname is about o tell her to stop. She lets go and faints. Ichijo and Aido look at her and then Kaname. "She's fine, she's just tired." Kaname reassures them.

"Tired from playing in the fountain or something else?" Aido asks with a smile. Kaname gives a glare followed by a smile and tells them they can leave.

Yuki wake up in the middle of the afternoon from a bad dream to an empty bed, she looks around but doesn't see Kaname. She calls his name but gets no answer. The bathroom door is closed so she walks over and nocks lightly she gets no answer so she opens it. And hears the shower running she walks over and calls Kaname's name. He slides open the shower door and sees a half asleep and tear full Yuki. "What's wrong Yuki my dear?" he asks concerned.

"I woke up and you wear gone, you didn't answer me when I called you."

"I'm sorry my dear girl, I didn't hear you over the shower, I'll be out in a minute so go back to bed."

"Can…Can I come in too?"

Kaname gives her a warm smile as her night shirt falls to the ground and she steps into the hot shower. He wraps his arms around her as she stands under the water eyes closed. "How do you feel today?"

"I feel good today."

"You don't feel sick today?"

"Not at all."

She turned and rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His kissed her back then moves down to her neck were he takes in her delicious scent. "You can have some if you wish." she said looking into his eyes. "I can't take your blood from you, not right now." he replied. "If you take a little it won't hurt me." she replied. He turned her in his arms so her back was toured him. He wrapped one arm under her bust line and put his other hand on her stomach gently. She tilts her head to the side as he leaned in and slowly pierced her skin and drank. Her blood was the most delicious he ever had. She let out a small cry as he drank her in. She gripped his hand that was on her stomach tightly. She let out another cry and passed out. Kaname stopped when he felt her get heavy. He licked the blood off her neck and picked her up bridle style. He stood with her in the shower. She woke up moments later and smiled at him. "See I told you it wouldn't hurt me" she said as she gave him a loving smile. "I took too much, you fainted." He replied looking away. "I'm fine" she said as she wrapped her arms round his neck to kiss him.

He put her down and kissed her as he turned off the water. He walked her out of the shower and dried her and himself off. When they were dry he walked her to the bed he sat her on the edge and kneeled down in front of her kissing her stomach his hands resting on her hips. She grabs his hands and pulls him up on to her. "I'm fine Kaname, no need to worry." He leans her back and trails kisses down her neck, breast, and tummy and back up. He runs his hands up her legs pulling them apart as he lowers down onto her. He looks at her and asks her if she's sure, she nods, and he thrushes into her. She let out a lust full cry and he pumps into her. He pumps into her harder and deeper for what seems like forever. She lets out a loud out of breath cry as he pulls out of her.

He rolled off of her and wraps his arms around her tight stomach. After she catches her breath she stands up to put on her night gown, it was dark blue, and tight over her breast and tummy and flowed out over her hips down to her knees. "We'll have to take you shopping and buy you looser nightwear." Kaname teased as she struggled to button it over her breast. "What are you implying" she asked with a smile. He sat up and pulled her closer to the bed by her wrist and helped her button her night gown.

"You can't even tell I'm pregnant, can you?" she asked jokingly.

"Only in you look at your appetite." He replied laughing.

She pushed him lightly and lies down next to him quickly falling asleep.

She slept for a few hours before Kaname woke her up for class. When she got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she notices Kain and Ichijo standing at the door waiting to feed her. She stood up and smiled at them in greeting. Kain walked up first and gave her his bare wrist. She drank till told she was told to stop, she drank for a second more and then reluctantly let go of a dizzy Kain. She looked into his drained eyes and apologized. Ichijo walked up to her next as he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. This time she stopped when told and thanked them. To this Aido replies "your hunger is the only thing that grows," referring to her still flat stomach, "soon you'll require the whole night class to feed you" Yuki laughed and walked to the closet to retrieve her school uniform. She walked out, uniform in hand, over to Kaname who unbuttoned her night gown and dropped it to the floor. He glared at the vampires who blushed slightly and turned around, he helped her dress and then the group walked down stairs to the other students waiting to go to class.

As they walked to class, a girl that had gotten past the prefects, ran up to Kaname, knocking Yuki to the ground, she let out a small cry as she hit the ground. Instantly everyone in the night class was by her side and the girl who had knocked her over was roughly shoved back behind the prefects by a very angry Kaname.

When he returned to Yuki's side she had one hand on her stomach and the other held palm up bleeding. Kaname picked up Yuki bridle style and carried her to the class room. Kaname licked the blood off her hand revealing two cut already healing. A few girls asked her if her stomach was hurting her, she shook her head no. Kaname still worried, sense she was holding her stomach, carried her down the hall to the nurses, knowing no one would be there after dark.

He put her on a bed and laid a large hand on her stomach. "I'm fine Kaname I just hurt my hand, she surprised me was all." Yuki said trying to comfort him.

"You should rest hear for a little while, I'll get you after first period." replied Kaname with his hand still on her stomach.

"If I rest do you promise you get me?"

"Yes" he replied. She smiled in agreement and closed her eyes. Kaname kissed her on the forehead and then the stomach before walking out of the room and into the crowded hallway. "Is she ok?" asked Aido as soon as the door was closed.

"Yes, she's fine. She's just going to rest for a little while. I'll get her for second period."

"Is her baby ok?" asked a female vampire named Rosaria.

"Yes, it's fine" Kaname replied. Breaths of relief filled the air. "Now lets' get to class. Kain would you stay here and keep an eye on her and make sure she stays put?" asks Kaname.

"Yes Kaname, of course." he replied.

After first period Kaname went to retrieve Yuki. He dismissed Kain and entered the room. Yuki was sound asleep and curled in a ball. He smiled at her sleeping face as he knelt down next to her and gently shook her awake. "Yuki it's time for the next class." he said as she stirred. She stretched out her arms and slowly opened her eyes. "Ok" she said in a sleep filled voice. She grabs his hand and put his palm on her stomach. "It keeps kicking me" she says with a smile. He rests his hand there but can't feel anything. He looks at her and gives her a warm smile "lucky you." he replies as he takes her hand and pulls her to her feet.

If you like please review.

All suggestions are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight

**Chapter 10**

When they arrived back in class she was greeted by every one as they ask her how she was. She gives them all a warm smile as Kaname leads her to their seats. As the teacher returns everyone returns to their seats and prepares for the next class. When classes were over they returned to the moon dorm. They all stayed downstairs, at the request of Yuki, and talked while they watched Aido and Ichijo play card games. Kaname sat next to Yuki as Mary brushed her hair. When Mary was done Yuki laid against Kaname who was now playing cards against Ichijo. She soon fell asleep and Kaname laid her down so that her head was lying on his lap.

After a long silence Aido tried to start a conversation, "that was some scare she gave every one today, right Kaname?"

"That girl was lucky she didn't hurt Yuki more than a scratch and even luckier she's not in the night class." he said angrily.

Trying again after another long silence, "what are we going to do with a baby around here?"

"We should throw her a bay shower. She would love that." shouted a few girls in unison.

"But we don't know if it's going to be a girl or boy." stated Rukia.

"So we can decorate with pink and blue." retorted a girl.

"Why don't we just take her out some were, we can take her shopping and then out to eat?" asked one girl.

"And what are us guys going to do while your shopping." asked Aido

"Carry our bags of course." said the girls laughing.

"If you take her shopping I suggest you wait till she has a belly to dress up." stated Kaname while running his fingers threw her long hair. Every one laughed in agreement. Yuki stirred with their laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked as she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing Yuki we were just wondering when you would get fat." Aido said laughing.

"With the way you eat it a mystery you aren't already" Ichijo added laughing.

"Hey!" Yuki shouted also laughing.

Things continued like this for weeks, class, inter action, sleep, and feed. In her seventh month Yuki was just starting to get a belly. All of the student in the night class started to make a fuss of it. The girls planned party and shopping ideas. The guy made jokes with Kaname.

One nigh after getting out of the shower with Kaname she tried to put her favorite night gown on but couldn't get it buttoned. "Kaname help" she pleaded as he sat there quietly laughing at her attempts he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her small round belly. "It's not going to button. You're too big for it. I told you we should have gone shopping." He said as he removed her gown and put her in one of his shirts.

"You said that weeks ago. Well… can we go shopping tonight sense there's no classes?" she asked blushing lightly.

"Yes, we can go as soon as the sun sets. So get some rest till then." he replied.

She smiled at him as she claimed in to bed next to him. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her as she fell fast asleep.

He woke her up just as the sun set. She got dressed eagerly, and ran down stairs. She was greeted by the others as they asked her were her and Kaname were going. "We're going shopping for close for me sense I can't fit in to most of the ones I have" she answered with a smile. "You glow Yuki" stated Aido. She thanked him as one of the girls helped her put her jacket on. She waited for Kaname to come down by the door. When he finally did come down all the girls were asking if they could come too. He looked at all of them with a glare and told them to ask Yuki. Yuki of course said yes, so they all left together.

The girls dragged Yuki to a bunch of stores. They treated her like a doll dressing her in cute out fits that showed her belly off. She picked the ones she liked and they moved to the next store. By time they moved onto the next block she had bags of cloths from seven different stores. They took her to an ice cream shop and all the girls got ice cream and walked threw the park as they ate it. When Yuki got tiered they found a bench and sat down. It was late October and starting to get colder at night. They went to a few more stores and had a few more bags before turning to the dorm. By time they got back it was almost sunrise. Kaname was carrying Yuki as she slept exosted from walking all over town all night.

The guys carried the bags to Kaname's room and said good night as Kaname laid Yuki on the bed. He gently undressed her and put her in one of her new night gowns. It was a blood red very loose and came to mid thigh. With her pail skin and dark hair the night gown looked beautiful on her. As he laid her back down on the bed she woke up and smiled at him. He kisses her on the forehead and changes into his sleep ware and laid down in the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her stomach. When he woke up Yuki was in the shower he got up walked to the bathroom and undressed to join her. When he stepped in she said good morning to him as he leaned down to kiss her.

He lifts her up against the wall as he kissed and stopped for a moment to say "You're getting to heavy." She smiles at him and replies "first I'm too thin now I'm to heave will you ever be satisfied?" she asks jokingly with a laugh. She quickly becomes silent and lets out a small scream as he lifts her up and enters her body. He moves her up and down pumping into her deeper. She lets out an occasional scream as she kisses his neck. She lets out a louder scream when he pulls out of her, leaving her breathless.

When they exit the shower she wraps her self in a towel and goes to the closet to get her uniform. She gets the skirt on but can't get the top to button. She goes back to the bathroom and tells Kaname they forgot to get her a new school uniform again, he laughs at her attempts to once again button it, "Just wear one of the shirts we got you last night, I'm sure it won't matter."

"But what if I get in trouble by the teacher?"

"The teacher would never dare to yell at you" he informed her.

She gives in and grabs a white and pink blouse with a matching skirt from one of the bags. She put it on as Kaname also dresses. She hears a nock on the door and answers it. It's Aido and Kain. She feeds off them and they head down stairs to were the others are gathered. They all tell Yuki she looks cute as she explains about her uniform.

As they walk to class they hear a rise of whispers as Yuki passes. She clings to Kaname's arms as they walk by the day class. They day class students are surprised to she a pregnant student and even more so when they see her clinging to Kaname. A few girls shout out rude comment to Yuki like slut and whore but are quickly silenced by Kaname's glare.

When they reached school building Yuki was almost in tears from the rude comments made by the day class girls. Kaname held her tightly as the girls tried to calm her down. "It's ok Yuki they were just surprised by it. After all you can't tell when you're in uniform." stated Aido.

"Yes, humans are cruel creatures. They shun what they don't understand. Their just not use to someone as young as you being pregnant. Not to mention they were jealous of you and Kaname" added Mary.

"Really?" asked a tearful Yuki.

"Yes my dear girl, so calm down" soothed Kaname.

"Ok," replied Yuki with a large smile.

"You sure perked up fast" Aido said with a laugh.

"What do you expect Aido. It's her hormones." stated Kain with a small smile.

"Hey!" shouted Yuki, followed by a small laugh.

"Maybe you should wear your new close from now on that would make them angrier and jealous" said Rukia.

"Just what she need angry and jealous day class girls." responded Shizuki.

"Kaname could tell them to leave her alone. They would all listen to him."

"Hey you guys that's not funny" replied Yuki with a giggle.

When class was over everyone returned to the moon dorm and gathers down stair with Kaname and Yuki to talk and play games. Yuki had changed into a beautiful blood red day dress. It was one of the dresses the girls picked out for her because it showed off her bell. "Yuki you look Beautiful" complimented Aido when she had returned down stairs.

"With that you can really see her belly" stated the girls. Yuki blushed as she sat next to Kaname. "Hey, I'm not that big you guys." pouted Yuki.

"You're right. Maybe we should work on getting her bigger." added Kaname as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yuki is due in less then two months and she's barely that big." complained Mary.

"It's not my fault." stated Yuki with another giggle.

"Let's play a game?" Yuki asked after Aido and Ichijo finished their chess game ending in a draw due to boredom.

"And what would you like to play?" Kaname asked with a warm smile.

"Um… lets go and play at the lake" she answered.

"Are you sure about that Yuki, it's quite cold out." asked the guys.

"I have a jacket, and it's not as cold as yesterday." She pleaded.

"If that is your wish then let's go." Kaname said as he pulled Yuki up off the couch.

"Yay!" shrieked all the girls.

They all walked to the door grabbing their jackets and buttoning and zipping them up. Kaname put Yuki in her jacket and buttoned it up for her. Then left for the lake, Yuki loved the lake when ever she disappeared she could always be found here. Her power over water was her favorite. She enjoyed walking across the waters surface and making the water dance with her

As they arrived at the lake Yuki instantly ran onto the water fallowed the few girls who could manipulate water. Yuki danced around the lakes surface making the water dance up with her. Yuki was the strongest when it came to water power, as she was a pure blood, she also was best when it came to fire, and second only to Kaname in healing.

"She looks like a water goddess" stated Kain in amazement.

"She sure does" agreed Aido in aw.

"Queen of vampires and goddess of water" chuckled Ichijo.

"Are you sure it's ok for her to be out when it's this chilly, Kaname?" asked Aido.

"She'll be fine if she doesn't fall in." Kaname answered.

Yuki returned to shore after tiring herself out, which didn't take long at all. The group walked back to the dorms slowly talking about random things. Yuki as having a little trouble but no one seemed to notice till "Ah", Yuki let out a cry and bent over. "What's wrong Yuki?" asked Kaname instantly worried.

"It's nothing Kaname the baby just wont stop kicking is all." She replied with a small smile. "Here," she said taking his hand and placing it on the side of her belly. Kaname had an instant smile on his face. "What is it Kaname?" asked Aido still worried along with the others.

"You can feel it kicking" replied Kaname half to him self.

"I want to feel" shouted Aido as he stepped forward. He received a cold stare from Kaname but was reassured by a warm smile from Yuki. "Its ok Kaname" reassured Yuki. Kaname reluctantly stepped side wile the night class walked over to her and some placed gentle hands on her stomach. A few of the girls giggled and the guys looked a little surprised and happy.

By time they reached the moon dorm it was already sun rise. Yuki let out a big yawn and headed to bed. She stopped at the top step and looked down at Kaname "aren't you coming?" she asked him. "I'll be up in a minute you go ahead" he replied with a smile. She did so while he continued talking to some of the guys. Kaname was in the room a few minutes later and changed and climbed into bed wrapping his arms around Yuki as he quickly fell asleep.

When he woke up Yuki was still asleep so he got up and got dresses. He went down the hall to get Aido and Ichijo before waking Yuki up. When he returned o the room Yuki was still sleeping, she looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her up. After watching her for a few minutes he woke her up. He gave her an outfit to put on and told her to hurry before the two guys got there. She took the out fit from him and looked at it questioningly. "Don't we have classes today?" asked Yuki. "Yes and you will ware that today" he replied with a smile.

"But what about my school uniform, won't I get in trouble?" Yuki asked.

"I like you better in these closes rather then your uniform so you will ware it, if the teachers have a problem with it to they will have to deal with it."

"Ok, if you're sure. Um…but can I ware the dark blue one?" she asks.

"Fine, just hurry up." answered Kaname with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you like please review.

All suggestions are welcome.


End file.
